<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The teasing game by RJW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879536">The teasing game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJW/pseuds/RJW'>RJW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Puberty, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:49:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJW/pseuds/RJW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I caught him staring. He’s not even subtle. He’s sitting cross-legged on his bed, one pillow behind his back, one pillow (my pillow!) on his lap, to rest his book on. He’s pretending to read, but I can follow his gaze, it’s directed at me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The teasing game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I caught him staring. He’s not even subtle. He’s sitting cross-legged on his bed, one pillow behind his back, one pillow (my pillow!) on his lap, to rest his book on. He’s pretending to read, but I can follow his gaze, it’s directed at me.</p><p>You see, like every morning, I went to the showers in my pyjamas, with my toiletries and clean clothes under my arm. Only this time, I had forgotten to take a clean t-shirt with me. So now I was dressed in nothing but clean boxer briefs, and my hair was still damp from the shower. I didn’t think anything about it really. I mean, we’re sharing a dorm for more than five years, nothing offensive there to see.</p><p>And now, after entering the dorm, Scorpius is definitely staring at my body. He’s also failing to hide a faint blush on his cheeks. It’s a bit endearing to watch, if I’m brutally honest. I’m not exactly sure what to think of it. I’m going over some emotions in my head. Do I feel offended? Definitely not. Do I feel uncomfortable than? No, not really. Hm, do I feel flattered? A bit, maybe. Well, <i>that</i>’s a revelation. Shouldn’t I feel uncomfortable? He’s a boy, he’s your best friend, you’re sharing a dorm, and he has just been eyeing you.</p><p>No, I decide. I’m okay with it. And I sense there are some more emotions deep down to explore, but I quickly decide to leave them in peace, before possibly opening an emotional can of worms.</p><p>So I put on some pants and a shirt, get my bag and look at Scorpius. “Are you coming Scorp? We’ll be late for breakfast.”</p><p>Scorpius is looking at me a bit flustered. “Um, yeah. Um…, give me a moment, I just need a minute…” he says.</p><p>“What for?” I ask.</p><p>“Um…, I want to finish the chapter…” he replies. And I can see his face glow.</p><p>“O…, okay.” I say, trying not to read too much in the situation. “What’s it about?”</p><p>“What’s what about?”</p><p>“The chapter! What’s the chapter about?” Now I’m really starting to worry about my best friend’s sanity.</p><p>“O, sorry, silly me! The chapter’s about…um, let me see, how to take care of Nifflers.”</p><p>“Since when are you that interested in magical creatures that you choose them in favour of breakfast?”</p><p>“Ah…, well…, since, um… Let’s just go to breakfast!” And with those words, he jumps from the bed, and almost runs to the door, only to return to get his own bag, mumbling something incoherent before running away again.</p><p>Shaking my head I follow him. I decide to momentarily forget about his weirdness (well, his more-than-usual-weirdness), and I intend to think about the situation later.</p><p>---</p><p>That evening, before I go to bed, I’m standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, looking at my own body. I can’t see anything special. It looks… okay I guess? It’s not that my abs are showing, but there are definitely some outlines of muscles. It has to do with all my quidditch practice, I think. Then I look at my face, and I try to study it from an outsider’s perspective. I guess my eyes are nice, I have white teeth, and my unruly jet black hair is all over the place. I’ve never really thought about it, but because of the events from this morning, I’m starting to become aware that maybe it’s possible for people to be physically attracted to me. Could Scorpius be attracted to me? That’s hard to believe. Doesn’t he fancy Rose?</p><p>My mind wanders to Scorpius’ appearance. He looks completely different from me. He has white-blond hair, shining grey eyes, and he has a nice angelic smile. I’m trying to envision his body, visualize him in only his boxer briefs. He must have a slender pale body, with soft skin and maybe some outlines of his pectoral muscles, or his abs. Below his belly button maybe there’s a small trail of blond hair leading downwards and…</p><p><i>O my god, what’s happening here?</i>  I think in panic, gasping for air. In horror I look downwards towards a completely obvious physical reaction to my escalating thoughts. Pinching my eyes, I try to control my breathing, and think about other things that in no way can excite me. <i>Think grandma in a bathing suit. Think grandma in a bathing suit.</i></p><p>After a couple of minutes I’ve regained my composure, as much as possible anyway. I quickly put my shirt back on before I get back into the dorm, hoping that Scorpius is already asleep. Of course I have no such luck. He’s still wide awake, and smiling at me from his bed.</p><p>“You’ve taken your time in there.” he says innocently.</p><p>“Well yeah, I had something to finish. No! I mean… I had something to do…, something private, um…, bugger…” I stammer, feeling my head getting a deep shade of red. And I notice he’s just smirking, the bastard. Apparently it’s the other way around tonight, and now I’m the flustered one.</p><p>“I’m sure you have.” he says smiling.</p><p>“Goodnight Scorp.” I say before I hurry to close the curtains round my bed, and cast a quick silencing charm, to prevent me from embarrassing myself anymore. Laying on my back, I try to think more rationally about it. Okay, so what just happened was that I found out I’m physically attracted to my best friend. I have to force my mind not to go there again, because I’m sure things will escalate, and I’m not sure I’m ready for it yet. Moreover, there’s a chance he’s also physically attracted to me, according to his reaction this morning. So I decide to test it again next morning, trying to gauge his reaction, and maybe to get even for his ambiguous remark just now.</p><p>---</p><p>In the morning, I deliberately don’t put on a shirt after showering, and I make sure I’m wearing my tightest boxer shorts, putting them on just a tad bit too low. And this time, I enter the dorm with the most confidence I can master, trying to show off a bit, while meticulously gauging his reaction. The moment Scorpius spots me, he lets the book slip from his hand and his head flushes.</p><p>“Hi Scorp!” I say cheerfully.</p><p>“Hi!” he squeaks, in a very high pitch. Okay, yeah, that’s definitely a significant reaction, I think, and I can’t help but feeling very pleased about it. There’s nothing uncomfortable about this, it’s really flattering to realize someone’s appreciating your looks, and who cares if it’s your best friend? Besides that, it’s a bit funny to see his reaction.</p><p>“If you want to finish something, or do something private, the bathroom is all yours now.” I say, surprising myself. I can’t help but feeling very smug about it. Now that’s a payback.</p><p>Scorpius just keeps mimicking a goldfish for a while before he decides to flee the dorm, not forgetting his bag this time. Okay, maybe I went a bit too far this time. The rest of the day Scorpius acts if nothing out of the ordinary has happened however.</p><p>---</p><p>Next day, I’m still in the process of waking up properly, lying nice and warm under my duvet, when suddenly the curtains to my four-poster bed open revealing a very sparsely dressed Scorpius, only wearing a pair of bright blue boxer briefs. His pale body shines, and when the hell did this bookish boy develop such nice abdominal muscles!</p><p>“Al, wake up! Can I borrow your shower gel?” he asks, cocking his head and smiling innocently, and his arms still wide, holding the curtains.</p><p>Surely I must have looked like an idiot, gawking at him, trying but failing to avert my eyes, and needing way too much time to give a proper answer.</p><p>“Ghuhuh…, sure, sure. It’s in my trunk.” I say, and swallow down a lump.</p><p>“Thanks Al” Scorpius smiles coyly, and he turns around, standing there with his behind turned towards me, taking a suspiciously long time to walk away. Show-off…</p><p>There’s no use in trying to get some more sleep, the image of Scorpius’ body still on my mind. If I had any doubts or reservations about it, they’ve now vanished. Boy I’m gay… For some reason it doesn’t even bother me. I’m already an outcast. What’s the difference between being Harry Potter’s Slytherin squib-of-a-son, and Harry Potter’s gay Slytherin squib-of-a-son? It’s only one more word. Any I also don’t have to care too much about what my friends will think, because well…., I have only one, and it certainly seems he’s not too uptight about it…</p><p>---</p><p>During Potions, I’m deliberately sitting too close to him, and I let our knees touch. It doesn’t seem to faze him, and he’s completely engrossed in following the exact instructions of the recipe, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He’s cute, I decide there and then. Yeah, why didn’t I notice before? He’s the cutest human being I’ve ever seen. And not just cute; thinking back at this morning I can safely say he’s hot. While he’s busy emptying a vial into a flask, carefully counting the drops, I decide to test the waters a bit more, and I put my hand on his thigh. The moment I touch him his hand holding the vial twitches, and the complete contents empty into the flask, causing a column of white smoke to emerge from it.</p><p>“Albus Severus, you ass!” Scorpius says, sounding irritated, while I can’t help to stifle a laugh. “Now we have to start all over again.”</p><p>Satisfied with the test result I retreat my hand.</p><p>“And put that hand back, fucker!” Scorpius says through gritted teeth.</p><p>---</p><p>During the rest of the day, the tension between Scorpius and me is palpable. There’s no subtlety left between the two of us. During lunch break he suddenly pinches me in my knee, making me choke on my pumpkin juice. And after the last class of the day, before we part ways, me on my way to quidditch practice, he on his way to the library, I put my hand on the small of his back, looking him into his eyes.</p><p>“Do I see you at dinner?” I ask.</p><p>Scorpius looks at me, something in his look I can’t really decipher. “Yeah, I can’t wait.”</p><p>For a moment I think we will kiss. But we hesitate too long, and the moment passes. I have the worst practice in ages, not able to concentrate on anything other than Scorpius.</p><p>---</p><p>That night, before night time, I’m rummaging through my trunk to find that one specific piece of clothing that I’m never wearing. Scorpius is sitting on his bed in his pyjamas, looking at me. He’s not even pretending to read a book. He’s not saying a word, and it should get on my nerves, but it isn’t really. I’m just even more comfortable in his presence than ever. With my nightwear under my arm I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed.</p><p>When I look in the mirror I feel satisfied. Let’s see how Scorpius reacts to this night gear. Acting nonchalant I walk back into the dorm, throwing my dirty clothes on my trunk. I see Scorpius’ look darkening into something predatory. As if I haven’t rehearsed it in the mirror only minutes ago, I stretch out. The tank top I’m wearing rides up and shows the top part of my boxer shorts above my pyjama pants.</p><p>“Well, that was an interesting day. Good night Scorp!” I say, and I walk to my bed, and I close the curtains around me. As I lie on top of my duvet I count the seconds. It only takes Scorpius thirteen to open the curtains and climb into my bed, mischief visible on his face.</p><p>“Do you really think you were going to get away with that?” he asks.</p><p>“Not really no.” I smirk.</p><p>Scorpius smiles at me. “You’re hot.” he whispers.</p><p>“I’ve noticed.” I say, and Scorpius slaps my arm. “And so are you.” I say laughing. “Very much.”</p><p>Scorpius face softens. He then sits upright to cast a silencing charm. When he’s back next to me, he looks into my eyes. “Now, let’s talk about those private… things you have to do.” he says grinning.</p><p>He tastes like mint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Scorbus fic! I was just in the mood of writing something fun, and here it is. I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language. I hope you've enjoyed it anyway! Let me know in the comments what you thought of it!<br/>#lovewins</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>